The Right Eye of Dokuganryu
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: /EDITED -juga-/ cuma nambah author note doang... Based -not really- real histori, serita tentang Masamune dan mata kanannya


Disclaimers: CAPCOM. Original character by Tsuchibayashi Makoto. Date Masamune history by Japanese people

******

Right Eye of Dokuganryu

By Kurohana Sakurai

******

Untuk sekian kalinya pada hari ini, Masamune kecil melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia berkali- kali melihat mata kanannya yang kini tengah tertutupi oleh balutan perban putih yang sangat ia benci.

Masamune mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian saat ia harus kehilangan mata kanannya. Ia masih ingat betul saat tabib tua keluarganya menyatatakan bahwa mata kanannya mengidap penyakit yang hanya biasa disembuhkan dengan mengambil organ mata kanannya. Dan ia ingat betul reaksi apa saja yang terjadi di sekitarnya setelah ia kehilangan 'cahaya' pada mata kanannya itu.

Yang jelas, segalanya menjadi berubah setelah itu. Orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi segan untuk mendekatinya. Sifat Yoshihime, ibu kandungnya sendiri kini jauh berubah. Ia kini menjadi kasar dan tidak perduli dengan apapun yang menimpa Masamune. Bahkan, ia kini sudah tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun pada putranya itu.

*****

Suatu hari, Masamune kecil dengan riang datang ke hadapan ibunya dengan membawa seikat bunga liar. Dengan senang, ia menunjukkan bunga-bunga itu kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, lihatlah, bunga-bunga ini indah kan? Aku memetiknya tadi saat bermain!!" Date kecil itu tersenyum bangga.

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut.

"Indah sekali, Masamune. Ibu sangat bahagia. Tahu tidak satu hal lagi yang membuat ibu bahagia?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Masamune.

"Kemarilah, ibu akan membisikkannya padamu!"

Masamune menghampiri ibunya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Yoshihime akan mengatakan hal yang paling mengejutkan sekaligus menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar dari ibu kandungnya.

"Satu hal lagi yang membut ibu bahagia adalah… KEMATIANMU!!"

Mata Masamune kecil terbelalak dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia terus melihat semua tindak tanduk yang wanita itu lakukan setelah itu, termasuk saat Yoshihime membuang bunga pemberiannya dengan kasar ke lantai tatami.

"Klan Date tidak membutuhkan orang cacat sebagai penerusnya! Jangan pernah bermimpi, karena selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi daimyo menggantikan ayahmu."

Wanita itu berlalu dengan dingin, melewati begitu saja tubuh Masamune yang masih mematung. Sekarang Masamune tahu dan menyadari, bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah lebih sulit sesudah ini.

*****

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, Masamune telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat dan cerdas. Namun itu tetap saja tidak membuat ibunya untuk sekedar meliriknya. Hubungan ibu dan anak ini tetap saja berlalu dengan dingin, tanpa ada satu pihakpun yang mulai untuk menyapa. Secermelang apapun Masamune, ia tetaplah 'orang cacat yang gagal' di mata ibunya dan ia tetap tidak bisa mengubah pendapat Yoshihime tantang dirinya.

Seperti halnya yang sudah – sudah, Masamune hanya menatap iri kepada adik kandungnya saat wanita itu memanjakan Kojiro. Masamune juga hanya menatap iri saat melihat adiknya kini dinobatkan menjadi daimyo, posisi yang harusnya ia miliki kalau saja mata kanannya tidak buta. Sekali lagi, Masamune hanya bisa meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menahan rasa sakit di mata kanannya yang makin menjadi.

"Masamune-sama, makan malam anda telah siap!" kata seorang pelayan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Dengan malas, Masamune menuju ke ruang makan dan menjadi semakin murung saat ia mendapati ibunya seorang yang ada di ruang makan. Ia lalu duduk dan menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menyadari, kalau ibunya tengah mengeluarkan senyum licik ke arahnya.

"UKH!!"

Masamune merasakan adanya hal aneh yang tengah terjadi. Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu geser yang berhubungan dengan taman dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya, sementara ibunya tengah tertawa jahat. Masamune yang marah segera menghampiri ibunya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam makananku?!" bentak Masamune sambil menjambak rambut Yoshihime.

"Bukan aku… tapi Kojiro.. Kojiro yang memasukkan racun ke dalam sup milikmu!!" kata Yoshihime ketakutan.

"Kojiro….!!"

Masamune membuka pintu geser dengan kasar dan menuju ke kamar adiknya sambil menyeret ibunya yang menjerit kesakitan akhibat jambakan dari Masamune. Kojiro, adik kandung Masamune tengah membaca sebuah gulungan pada saat kakaknya datang dan menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Ma…Masamune nii-sama…" kata adiknya ketakutan saat ia melihat Masamune.

"Mengapa kau masukkan racun ke dalam makananku? Apakah kau mau mencoba membunuhku?!"

"Bu.. bukan, nii-sama..!! Ibu yang menyuruhku! Itu semua bukan kemauanku!!"

"Diam kau!!"

Masamune yang sudah di butakan oleh amarah dan tersakiti oleh racun dalam tubuhnya segera mencabut katana yang diselipkan pada sisi kanan hakamanya. Entah atas bisikan setan apakah, Masamune segera menebas tubuh adiknya yang menggigil ketakutan. Sehingga Kojiro langsung meninggal seketika karena kehabisan darah. Yoshihime memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan segera kabur dari cengkraman Masamune, sementara sang Date muda itu hanya diam tak bergeming melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya.

*****

"KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Date Terumune, ayah Masamune dengan penuh amarah.

Masamune hanya diam mendengarkan segala amarah dari ayahnya. Menyangkal sekalipun tidak ada gunanya, karena apa yang terjadi barusan memang karena ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih sakit, pengaruh dari racun dari ibunya. Walaupun ia sudah meminum penangkal racun, rasa sakit itu tetap ada menggerogoti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh adikmu, Masamune?! Apa sebegitu kuatkan ambisimu menjadi seorang Daimyo sehingga kau tega membunuh adikmu sendiri?!"

"Maafkan aku, ayahanda.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat itu… Yoshihime dan Kojiro meracuniku, jadi aku…"

"Diam kau, anak muda! Apakah hanya berdasarkan hal itu kau sampai tega membunuh adikmu… orang yang memiliki darah yang sama denganmu?!"

"Ayahanda…!!"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi padamu. Keluar dari rumah ini, kau bukan anakku lagi! KELUAR!!" Terumune mengusir putra pertamanya itu dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau ayah! Aku bersumpah, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadi Daimyo yang hebat, melebihi kau. Dan pada saat itulah kau akan menyesal karena telah mengusirku!"

Masamune keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati pedih dan mata berkaca-kaca. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda ini ia dipaksakan untuk 'mencicipi' sisi kelam dari kehidupan. Ia lalu segera menuju ke jalanan dan pergi entah kemana, tanpa tujuan. Sementara ayahnya hanya bisa mengamati sosok putranya itu menghilang di antara gelapnya malam. Berat sebenarnya, pada hati kecil miliknya untuk mengusir Masamune keluar. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mencegah kepergian remaja itu sekarang.

*****

"Mata ini masih sering terasa sakit…." Kata seorang pria sambil melepaskan kabutonya yang 'terhiasi' dengan bulan sabit.

"Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku kini berhasil menjadi seorang Daimyo yang memimpin sebuah provinsi yang kecil tapi sangat makmur. Apakah kau sekarang menyesal…."

Pria itu menyapu pandangannya ke arah batu nisan yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya dengan sedih.

"…..ayah?"

"Masamune-sama…." Kata seorang pria separuh baya yang mempunyai luka di pipi sebelah kanannya.

Masamune kemudian berbalik menuju abdi paling setianya itu setelah menyeka sedikit air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Kita pulang, Kojuuro!" kata Masamune dengan nada sombong dan congkak seperti biasa.

"Baik."

Masamune berbalik sebentar, melihat sekali lagi nisan ayahnya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Ia lalu memasang kabutonya sebelum akhirnya ia naik ke atas kuda.

*****

"Masamune-sama!! Kemana saja anda, kenapa tiba-tiba anda menghilang pada saat penting seperti ini?!" kata salah satu bawahan Masamune.

"Maaf, sekarang lihatlah saja aku!"

Masamune lalu mencabut enam buah katana yang diselipkan pada dua sisi bajunya dan memacu kudanya.

"ARE YOU READY GUY'S?!"

"YEAAAHHH!!!!"

"LET'S START OUR PARTY!!! Ya~heah!!!"

Masamune maju menerjang pasukan milik klan Takeda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia lalu berhenti saat sebuah sosok yang menggenakan baju dan armor serba merah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan salah satu dari dua Jumonji-yari miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat, Date Masamune!!!" kata Sanada Yukimura dengan pandangan tajam.

"Menarik sekali." Masamune turun dari kudanya dan tersenyum licik.

'_Lihatlah aku, ayah!!!'_

*************

THE END

*************

Thanks untuk anon Shoukatsuryou Koumei yang sudah ngingatin saya. Kelupaan satu disklem, pembuat jalan cerita ketika Masamune kecil © Orang Jepang yang saya tidak tahu siapa namanya. Bukan dari video, saya melihatnya dari sebuah semi-doujinshi di suatu web. Dan ini memang sengaja saya plesetin karena… er, biar rada gimana gitu =__=; (kalo monoton jadi gampang diketahui -?-)

Typo, miss word, dan ejaan gaje murni kesalahannya author.


End file.
